Prove It
by miichan mch
Summary: Cinta adalah tentang perjuangan. Cinta adalah tentang kepercayaan. Cinta adalah tentang berbagi beban dan rasa sakit. Bukan kah seharusnya begitu ?
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Warning**

 **Mengandung konten Yaoi**

 **AU (Alternative Universe )**

 **OC.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan yang teramat deras membasahi bumi Tokyo pada sore itu, bagi sebagian insan mungkin sudah berlari mencari kenyamanan di dalam ruangan, Menikmatinya dengan susu coklat panas dari balik jendela sembari mengamati satu-satu butirnya berjatuhan. Terdengar sangat menarik. Namun ada juga yang memilih mengabaikannya karena baginya ada objek yang jauh lebih menarik .

"Kau sangat manis saat wajahmu memerah seperti itu Tetsuya." Ujar pemuda pemuda berambut merah ketika melihat wajah merona, seindah warna mega senja terpancar jelas di pipi bersemu karna rayu. Kemudian mendaratkan satu ciuman lembut pada hidung mancung.

Tetsuya sangat menyukainya, ketika bibir yang selalu mengeluarkan perkataan tajam itu terasa sangat lembut kepadanya .

Mereka sudah tiga bulan menjalin hubungan secara rahasia, Karena Akashi adalah mahasiswa paling populer di kampusnya. Selain karena tampan hingga mendapat julukan pangeran impian, dia adalah kapten di tim basket, dia jugamenjadi ketua badan eksekutif mahasiswa. Meskipun begitu dia tetap menjaga prestasinya sebagai pemegang nilai tertinggi. Sedangkan Tetsuya hanyalah Mahasiswa sastra Jepang biasa yang memiliki keberadaan tipis tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki pesona untuk orang yang berhasil menyadari keberadaannya terbukti dengan Akashi yang bertekuk lutut dan kini menjadi kekasihnya. Hubungan mereka harus dirahasiakan demi menjaga reputasi Akashi dan keselamatan Tetsuya. Meski mereka harus menyelinap dan mencuri waktu untuk bertemu berdua. Tapi Tetsuya tidak pernah keberatan karena hanya dengan begini saja dia sudah mendapat kebahagiaan dari Akashi. Merasa di cintai dan dibutuhkan. Setiap akhir pekan Akashi meminta Tetsuya menginap di Apartemennya. Dia menyingkirkan segala kesibukan yang menurutnya terkutuk demi menikmati waktu berdua dengan sang pujaan.

Tetsuya kembali bergerak di atas tempat tidur semakin merapatkan tubuhnya hingga dia dapat menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada dada bidang Akashi.

Pemilik sepasang mata merah bagaikan batu Rubi itu sangat senang memainkan helaian rambut berwarna biru yang menguarkan aroma vanilla yang membuat candu begitu halus beludru terpasang rapi layaknya mahkota sang ratu.

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya merasakan sebuah getaran di tempat tidur dia bergegas mencari ponsel yang berbunyi dan seperti yang di duga suara itu berasal dari ponsel Akashi. Tetsuya yang membukanya karena Akashi mengizinkan. Sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk berasal dari seseorang.

 **Sakura sending a text.**

"Ini dari wanita jalang itu." Tetsuya berkata sambil melemparkan ponsel kepada Akashi membuatnya mengerang. Apalagi ketika harus melepaskan posisi nyaman mereka berdua.

"Dia bukan jalang ." Kata Akashi defensif.

Tetsuya menaikkan alisnya . "Benarkah ?"

"Baiklah, dia memang jalang tapi kita tidak harus memanggilnya seperti itu kan ?" Ujar Akashi menjelaskan dan mereka berdua pun terkekeh kecil. Dia membalas pesan dari Sakura sepertinya hanya balasan singkat. Kemudian kembali membawa tubuh Tetsuya ke dalam dekapan. Merasakan kehangatan sekali lagi.

"Kenapa dia mengirim pesan padamu ?"

Akashi mendengus. " Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan dia ?"

"Apa kau menyukainya ?"

"Aku hanya menyukaimu ."

"Tapi kau hanya mengatakan itu saat kita hanya berdua. Sedangkan kau selalu bersamanya sepanjang waktu."

Tetsuya mencoba melihat ke dalam mata Akashi namun Akashi memalingkan pandangannya.

"Jika ada yang melihatku dengannya itu hanya untuk kebutuhan pertunjukkan ku sebagai pengalih perhatian."

"Sei-kun !" Ucap Tetsuya tak menyembunyikan emosinya seraya bangun dari posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Itu artinya benar-benar tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara kami dan kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu Tetsuya. Tidak ada orang lain di hatiku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa hanya bersamaku Sei-kun ?"

"Kau tahu alasannya Tetsuya."

Tentu saja Tetsuya sangat tahu . Dia selalu menggunakannya sebagai alasan terkuat untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Seorang Yang selalu bersinar dan menjadi pusat perhstian seperti Akashi dan orang biasa sepertinya memang tidak seharusnya bersama.

"Lalu kapan semua ini akan berakhir, aku lelah harus menjalani hubungan diam-diam ini denganmu. "

"Aku janji, segera Tetsuya. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu." Akashi memberikan ciuman lembut di atas kepalanya . Dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

 _'Dia berjanji ? Tapi bukankah dia memang selalu berjanji seperti itu ?'_

Terkadang Tetsuya mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk percaya pada Akashi.

Dia bukannya tipe kekasih yang posesif dan tidak mengerti keadaan yang ada. Namun Akashi lah yang membuatnya begitu rumit, perempuan itu selalu ada membayangi hubungan cinta mereka. Mencuri waktunya yang seharusnya bisa dia gunakan untuk bersama kekasihnya. Tak dipungkiri perempuan bernama Sakura itu memang cantik . Dia adalah perempuan paling populer , selain itu dia adalah sekretaris di organisasi mahasiswa yang dipimpin Akashi, maka tak heran jika mereka sering terlibat pembicaraan berdua.

Namun reputasinya tidak sepenuhnya baik, perempuan dikenal suka menggoda pria tampan dan populer baik itu dilingkungan kampus ataupun di dunia luar. Mengingat status Akashi yang nyaris sempurna bisa dipastikan dia berambisi menjadikan Akashi miliknya. Dan Akashi tidak pernah berusaha menjauhkan Sakura darinya. Dia mengatakan bisa menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Tetsuya masih ingin percaya bahwa Akashi benar-benar menyayanginya. Bahwa semua ini dilakukan demi kebaikannya.

 _'Namun apa itu benar ?'_

Tetsuya baru saja berjalan keluar ketika selesai dengan kelasnya. Dia melewati loker Akashi, melihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Hingga wajah itu terpaku pada satu titik pandang dengan wajah pucat pasi menyerupai mayat. Di sana dia melihat mereka berdua berciuman. Bukannya bermaksud untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahui. Tetsuya hanya memainkan perannya yang hanya orang asing. Tapi dia hanya tidak menyangka akan sejauh ini.

Marah, sakit, dan kecewa semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu. Air mata sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tetsuya bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi dan menumpahkan kesedihannya. Di suatu ruangan gudang yang nyaris tidak ada orang memasukinya . Hingga beberapa saat kemudian dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Tetsuya !" Suara Akashi terdengar mendekat dan membuka kasar pintu ruangan tempat Tetsuya berada.

Tangan Akashi hendak menyentuh wajah Tetsuya namun di tepis kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku ! " Teriak Tetsuya.

"Hey,hey ada apa denganmu sayang ?"

"Kau masih bertanya seperti itu ? Aku melihatmu mencium perempuan murahan itu."

"Tetsuya, apa kau pikir aku tidak pernah menciumnya ?"

"Tentu saja aku berfikir kalian tidak pernah berciuman, tapi kalian tidak harus melakukannya di tengah jalan."

Akashi berjalan mendekat lalu menempatkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Tetsuya. "Maaf, kalau kau harus melihatnya , ini pasti berat untukmu."

"Ya kau benar."

Akashi menyeringai. " Tapi aku harus melakukannya dalam pertunjukkan ku. Jika tidak semua akan tahu aku bersandiwara."

"Kau bersandiwara." Ucap Tetsuya menyela.

"Kau benar bersandiwara baik itu dengannya atau denganku."

Amarah terkumpul dalam mata Akashi. "Jangan konyol Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu, Dia bukan apa-apa selain hanya tameng untukku."

"Jika kau memang mencintaiku kau tidak butuh tameng ."

Akashi meraih pinggang Tetsuya dengan satu tangan, membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel . "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu Tetsuya. Jika mereka mengetahui fakta kita berkencan dan membuatmu ikut terseret dalam duniaku. Mereka akan terus menghakimi kita. Semua akan menjadi rumit. Semua orang di sekitarku akan berubah melawanku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya ? Siapa yang peduli tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan. ? Aku yakin itu adalah dirimu, karena aku tidaklah seperti itu."

Air mata kembali mengalir dari dua mata indah Tetsuya. Dia melepaskan diri Akashi dan menyingkirkan tangannya .

"Benar kan itu kau ? , Kau peduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Kau memikirkannya setiap hari. Karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu kau merasa malu memiliki kekasih seperti diriku. "

Tak banyak yang dilakukan si Surai merah. Dia juga merasakan sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya itu begitu terluka.

"Tetsuya, dari mana kau bisa berfikir seperti itu ? Aku tidak pernah merasa malu bersamamu. Tidak pernah seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu buktikan !"

Tetsuya berkata dengan kejam sambil mendorongnya Akashi. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka berdua.

Akashi mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Kemudian meninju dinding yang ada di hadapannya .

"Sial !"

Bersambung

Saya capek ngetik :p

Ini cuma Two Shoot karena saya lagi pengen bikin.

Btw soal nama Sakura, entah kenapa saya juga lagi pengen memakainya. Tenang, itu bukan dari anime manapun kok hehe.

Ya udah Sampai Jumpa


	2. Sorry

**Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.**

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah satu Minggu sejak pembicaraan mereka yang berakhir dengan Tetsuya pergi begitu saja sambil menuntut pembuktian pada Akashi.

Berbagai cara telah dia coba untuk menghubungi Tetsuya, baik itu menelphone atau mengirimkan pesan Teks hampir setiap menit, namun Tetsuya tak pernah menjawabnya, bahkan pada panggilan terakhir ponsel Tetsuya tak bisa di hubungi. Akashi sempat ingin mencari langsung di kelasnya , namun niat itu diurungkan. Karena sampai saat ini yang mereka tahu Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah dua orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Akhirnya dia mencoba mencari Tetsuya di Apartemennya namun tempat itu kosong, tak ada yang tahu kemana perginya si kekasih biru mudanya.

Akashi menjadi panik, dia Tahu Tetsuya tidak mudah diajak menginap di tempat orang lain. Tidak mungkin dia pergi ke tempat orangtuanya mengingat mereka tinggal jauh di Hokkaido.

Tangannya semakin menggenggam erat pagar besi yang ada di depan pintu apartemen. Rasa cemas, khawatir ,dan juga rindu semua bercampur menjadi satu memenuhi pikirannya.

Dimanakah kekasihnya itu sekarang ? Dengan siapa dia tinggal ? Apakah dengan laki-laki atau dengan perempuan.?

Bagaimana jika dia tinggal dengan laki-laki brengsek dan melakukan hal buruk pada Tetsuya. ? Atau bagaimana jika dia disekap oleh perempuan gila yang terobsesi padanya ? Tetsuya dengan pesona rahasianya , mampu membuat siapapun tergila-gila.

Akashi menggeram kesal. Ditendangnya dinding tidak berdosa yang menjadi saksi bisu kegelisahan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. "Kau di mana Tetsuya ?!" Gumamnya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Andai saja egonya tidak terlalu tinggi semua ini tidak perlu terjadi.

.

.

Suasana hati Seorang Akashi Seijuurou benar -benar dalam keadaan sangat buruk saat ini.

Dari sejak pagi kedatangannya hingga memasuki ruang kelas di fakultas manajemen bisnis, aura yang di keluarkan nya sangat mengerikan dan berbahaya .

Suasana ruang kelas pun terasa sangat mencekam,tak ada yang berani menyapa meski biasanya Akashi memang sudah seram. Bahkan dosen yang mengajar pun merasa tak tahan terlalu lama berada di tempat itu. Ingin rasanya hanya datang lalu memberi tugas kemudian pergi begitu saja. Itu jika dia tidak ingat tentang tanggung jawab dan sanksi jika sampai lalai dalam menjalankan kewajibannya.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu, bahwa Akashi sedang risau, akibat memikirkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya membuat hatinya kacau .

Setelah melewati waktu yang penuh perjuangan tanpa menoleh kebelakang , akhirnya jam pertemuan berakhir. Dosen laki-laki paruh baya itupun keluar diikuti para mahasiswa yang lainnya . Yang tersisa hanya Mibuchi Reo dan Hayama Kotarou yang merupakan teman satu tim Akashi.

"Se-sei-chan ?" Mibuchi mencoba mengajak Akashi bicara , karena sejak tadi pria itu hanya diam .

"Hah ?" Akashi hanya menjawab singkat. Matanya berkilat tajam layaknya mata predator yang siap memangsa.

Mibuchi menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kotaro di samping terlihat ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kalau ke kantin ?."

Pintanya dengan wajah dipaksa tetap ceria padahal otak sudah menjerit ingin lari saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, bagai memakan buah simalakama, Jika diabaikan Akashi akan murka, tapi jika mengajaknya bicara nyawa terancam juga. Apapun jawabannya nanti setidaknya mereka sudah mencoba.

Tak ada pilihan, Akashipunmemilih mengikuti ajakan kedua temannya. Dan disinilah mereka, duduk di salah satu sudut di cafetaria. Sementara Mibuchi dan Kotarou sedang mencoba menikmati makan siang yang di pesan, Akashi masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sudah diputuskan ini adalah pertaruhan terakhir. Dia akan mendatangi fakultas Tetsuya nanti.

"Selamat siang semuanya ."

Suara seorang wanita terdengar menghampiri mereka .

"Selamat siang Sakura-chan."

Ucap Mibuchi membalas salam sapa dari wanita cantik itu.

Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat melihat penampilan Sakura, yang terbilang cukup berani karena dia Dress model V-neck dengan panjang hanya sebatas paha dan berwarna hijau muda yang otomatis memamerkan belahan dadanya. Padahal sekarang sudah mendekati musim dingin. Kakinya mengenakan _higheels_ berwarna krem yang diperkirakan memiliki tinggi 10 cm. Membawa sebuah tas kecil yang entah isinya apa, yang jelas tidak ada hubungannya untuk kepentingan belajarnya . Rambut coklatnya dia ikat ke belakang dengan menyisakan sedikit anak rambutnya. Menimbulkan kesan seksi nan menggiurkan untuk siapapun yang melihatnya .

"Apa aku boleh bergabung ?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang menggoda .

"T-tentu saja." Kotarou menjawab canggung, Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengabaikan pemandangan yang ada tepat di hadapannya .

Kemudian tanpa seorangpun mendunga, dengan percaya diriSakura mengambil duduk di paha Akashi, dan dengan santai memainkan rambut panjangnya .

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Tanya Akashi dengan marah.

"Aku ingin dekat denganmu Sei, " Jawab Sakura dengan manja. Bahkan disertai dengan memanyunkan bibir bertujuan agar terlihat lebih menggemaskan .

Interaksi mereka otomatis menarik perhatian orang disekitarnya . Antara kagum sekaligus iri, merasa mereka berdua adalah pasangan serasi. Gadis paling populer bersanding pria yang paling populer.

Jika ditanya tentang apa yang dirasakan Seijuurou saat ini maka jawabannya adalah sangat terganggu dan jijik melihatnya .

Dia sama sekali tidak berminat dengan penampilan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat murahan dan mirip pelacur. Satu-satunya yang bisa membangkitkan gairahnya hanyalah Tetsuya yang mengenakan pakaian tertutup rapat sekalipun. Tidak ada sedikitpun perasaan untuk Sakura. Akashi hanya memanfaatkannya sebagai alat untuk menjaga reputasinya,sehingga dia bisa tenang berkencan dengan Tetsuya.

Selain itu tubuh wanita ini lumayan berat. Apa dia tidak sadar ? Seijuurou memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menyingkirkan Sakura dari pangkuannya, hingga kemudian maniknya menangkap sesuatu.

Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tempatnya mungkin sedikit jauh dari mejanya sekarang tapi dia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Di sebrang sana, Tetsuya tengah duduk berdua dengan seseorang.

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam dan memiliki poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Ia memiliki tahi lalat di sudut mata bawah kanan. Mahasiswa pindahan dari Amerika. Ketampanan dan sifat gentlenya membuat jantung wanita berdebar setiap kali melihatnya. Terbiasa hidup dengan dengan tatakrama orang barat jelas tidak bisa membuat lelaki ini dipandang sebelah mata. Bahkan mungkin laki-laki itu merupakan salah satu ancaman terbesar yang sedikit banyak akan berdampak pada sang model terkenal Kise Ryouta.

Dengan terang-terangan menyentuh Tetsuya nya. Mengusap kepala bersurai biru muda kemudian turun membelai wajahnya. Dan reaksi yang di tampilkan Tetsuya juga tidak biasa, dia tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Selama ini seharusnya hanya Akashi yang bisa membuat Tetsuya tersenyum dan merona seperti itu. Benar, HANYA DIA yang boleh membuatnya seperti itu.

Kemarahan sudah pasti dengan cepat merasuk kedalam diri si Akashi . Dia bangkit dari duduknya tak peduli Sakura yang terjatuh karenanya. Kemudian bergegas mendatangi meja Tetsuya dan laki-laki keparat yang berani menyentuhnya.

Tetsuya melihat ke arah kedatangan Akashi, mulutnya sudah membuka bersiap mengatakan sesuatu. Namun belum sempat dia mengeluarkan suaranya , Akashi sudah lebih dulu memberikan sapaan berupa pukulan pada rahang orang yang bersamanya.

Tetsuya bangkit dari kursinya. "Apa-apaan itu Akashi-kun !?"

Mata Akashi semakin membelalak lebar dan telinganya semakin panas dengan panggilan itu. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya ?!"

Mengabaikan Akashi yang baru saja berteriak, Tetsuya fokus menolong Temannya yang tersungkur di lantai.

"Himuro-kun, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Tanya Tetsuya dengan perasan khawatir dan merasa bersalah .

"Jangan khawatir aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Himuro sambil memegangi ujung bibirnya.

Kemudian bangkit dan melihat Akashi .

"Ada apa denganmu ?"

Tanya Himuro. Akashi menatap tajam masih menahan amarah.

"Tutup mulutmu ! Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Tetsuya. "

Lalu pandangannya kembali beralih pada Tetsuya.

"Kita hanya terlibat pertengkaran kecil karena masalah sepele dan kau sudah membiarkan sembarangan pria menyentuhmu. ?!"

"Memang kenapa ? jika aku melakukannya maka akan di anggap sebuah tindakan kriminal, begitu ?" Nada Tetsuya terdengar menantang. Kedua tangannya di silangkan di depan dada di hadapan Akashi.

"Jangan bersikap seperti aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar. Kau barusan membiarkannya duduk di atas pangkuanmu. Tapi ketika seseorang memberi perhatian padaku kau langsung cepat bereaksi seperti sebuah peluru yang baru meluncur dari senapan. Jangan egois Akashi -kun.! "

"Kau tahu itu hal yang berbeda Tetsuya ." Ucap Akashi mencoba menjelaskan .

"Katakan pada bagian mana yang berbeda. ?! " Pertanyaan Tetsuya membuatnya bungkam. Akashi menyadari tidak ada yang berbeda diantara keduanya. Bahkan yang dia lakukan jauh lebih buruk.

"Apakah kau merasakan marah, cemburu dan sakit ? Itulah yang aku rasakan setiap kali aku melihatmu dengan wanita itu. "

Tetuya berucap lirih, penuh kesedihan di dalam kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Kemudian memilih kembali duduk di mejanya.

"Tetsuya." Akashi kembali memanggil nya meminta perhatian.

"Tidak Akashi-kun ! semua sudah berakhir. "

Ujar Tetsuya dengan nada yang meninggi, membuat Akashi tersentak, seakan tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata .

Dia melihat banyak pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Kemudian saat dia melihat ke arah meja yang dia tempati sebelumnya, kedua temannya juga menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Tetsuya bisa kita bicara berdua saja di tempat yang lebih privat ?"

Pinta Akashi dengan suara yang dibuat pelan.

"Tidak, aku sudah cukup sakit dengan segala sesuatu yang bersifat privat dan rahasia. Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, katakan saat ini juga di sini. Atau tidak sama sekali. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. "

Tetsuya menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar, dapat dilihat kedua bola mata indah itu mulai berair.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat. Dia melihat sekelilingnya , semua atensi saat ini tertuju pada mereka, menunggu reaksi apa yang akan dia keluarkan. Dan diapun menyadari, dari semua tatapan yang ada disana, hanya satu yang dia pedulikan karena dia yang paling penting untuknya. Yaitu sepasang manik biru muda yang sudah diambang batasnya untuk menahan aliran air agar tidak keluar.

"Dengar Tetsuya, aku tahu aku benar - benar bodoh. Satu Minggu ini tanpamu aku merasa seperti di neraka. Semua terasa berat untukku karena aku tidak mendengarkan suaramu sebelum aku tidur. Aku menyesal telah mengecewakanmu. Aku tahu, aku telah ersikap seperti anak kecil dengan terlalu menuruti Egoku."

Semua orang yang ada di sana tercengang dengan pengakuan Akashi. Pada saat itulah dia memanfaatkannya untuk membuat deklarasi pengakuan. Menarik tangan Tetsuya agar berdiri dan mendekapnya.

"Semua yang kalian lihat dan dengar adalah benar. Aku mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan aku ingin kalian semua tahu itu. Jika kalian berani mengganggu Tetsuya dan menyakitinya walaupun hanya seujung kuku , akan kupastikan kalian akan merasakan neraka dunia."

Akashi mengeluarkan _deathglare_ untuk memperingatkan agar tidak ada yang berani macam -macam dengan Tetsuya. Dan terbukti efektif, karena semua yang ada di sana kembali fokus pada aktifitasnya masing-masing.

"Tunggu Sei, bagaimana denganku ?! Selama ini kau selingkuh di belakangku ?!"

Teriak Sakura menyampaikan protesnya .

Akashi merotasi bola mata. "Apa yang barusan kau katakan ? Sejak awal tidak pernah ada hubungan diantara kita. Kau saja yang tidak tahu diri selalu menggangguku. "

Setelah mendengarkan pernyataan itu, Sakura pergi dengan segala sumpah serapahnya untuk Akashi , namun pria itu samasekali tidak peduli . Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah hubungannya dengan Tetsuya yang berharap bisa di perbaiki . Akashi kembali memperhatikan Tetsuya yang ada di sampingnya kini .

"Jadi Tetsuya, apa kau mau memaafkan ku ?"

"Apakah yang aku lakukan tadi tidak cukup membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan tidak pernah merasa malu denganmu ?"

Tetsuya masih terdiam , menutup rapat mulutnya. Dia masih sakit hati dengan Akashi, tapi beberapa saat lalu Akashi membuang egonya dan merendahkan harga dirinya untuk mengakui hubungan mereka, tak dipungkiri membuat hatinya tersentuh. Tetsuya mengalami dilema .

"Kalau kau masih mencintainya , kenapa tidak kau maafkan saja dia."

Suara seorang laki-laki menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Tetsuya menoleh ke samping kiri.

"Himuro-kun ?"

Dia hampir lupa dengan keberadaan temannya yang dari tadi memperhatikan drama percintaannya dengan Akashi. Kemudian pria itu kembali tersenyum menawan .

"Tidak ada salahnya memberi kesempatan, lagipula aku lihat dia benar-benar menyesal. Tenang saja, jika dia mengulangi kesalahannya aku siap menikahimu."

"Tidak akan !" Akashi dengan cepat menyela dan ingin menegaskan bahwa dia tidak akan memberikan Tetsuya kepada siapapun .

Akashi menggenggam kedua tangan Tetsuya. Menatap penuh permohonan.

"Ku mohon Tetsuya. "

Bahkan Akashi yang angkuh itu sampai memohon hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kata maaf . Bukankah itu menjadi pertanda seberapa pentingnya Tetsuya. ?

Tetsuya menutup mata, menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan nya.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan ."

Tetsuya menyandarkan Tubuhnya pada tubuh kokoh laki-laki di depannya yang langsung merengkuhnya. Sejujurnya dia juga merindukan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Perasaan lega sekaligus bahagia memenuhi hatinya. Dengan penuh sayang memberi kecupan pada dahi yang tertutup helaian rambut biru muda.

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. Sangat mencintaimu . Aku berjanji mulai saat ini aku. Akan menunjukkan perasaanku dan cintaku padamu . Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahnku , Karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

.

.

Tamat dengan anehnya. X'D

Saya gk pinter bikin cerita sedih sih wkwkk

Pas saya baca ulang chapter 1 saya kaget ternyata saya nulis deskripsinya untuk Oreshi padahal saya buatnya pengen pake Bokushi tapi karena terlanjur jadi ya sudahlah.

Mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan dan mungkin kurang puas sama ceritanya.

Yaah dari awal emang pengennya bikin ceritanya seperti itu .

Ya udah Terima Kasih

dari Miichan. :)


End file.
